1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile side window wiper, particularly to one wiping raindrops on a side window of an automobile so as to see through clearly for looking at a rear-view mirror, with a collapsible structure in a connect base of the rearview mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A driver of an automobile usually looks at the left and the right rearview mirror for checking vehicles coming behind during running of the automobile so that he can turn, outstrip other vehicles, change a lane or stop the automobile. In case of rain, side windows of the automobile may be drenched with raindrops to blur the window glass, resulting in impossibility of seeing through the side window to check the traffic condition behind his car on the rearview mirror. Then it is hard to drive safely, causing potential accidents in case of careless driving. However, should there be a wiper on a side window, it might look not decent owning to being not hidden during when it is not used. Moreover, if the wiper is always in contact with the window glass, it may glue with it, and in addition, it may soften by hot sunshine, so the oil in the wiper may flow into caterpillar holes of the window glass to blur the window glass.